


Breaking down

by lorenisnotcool



Series: RP!Destiel [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Rage, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking down

Once he got back to the bunker he went straight to his room. Avoiding eye contact with Sam. 

He shut the door quietly behind him and stared around the room. Seeing Cas everywhere. 

He went into another outrage. Flipped his desk over. Threw the lamp at the wall. Broke the picture frame of him and Cas. 

He kept going until everything in his room was destroyed. Even his bed.

There was a soft knock at the door.

Sam came through and saw Dean standing in the middle of the mess. 

"What happened?" Sam looked around the room, then at Dean.

"Not now." Dean kicked a piece of broken wood across the room. 

Sam nodded and closed the door behind him. Walking into his own room.


End file.
